


Severus

by Andy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:09:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andy/pseuds/Andy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Why would – Potter, first of all, do you really hate your child enough to… to violate him with the name Severus, whether it be first name or second?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Severus

If the situation wasn't one of minor importance, Harry would definitely have laughed at the portrait of Severus Snape spraying half of the tea in his mouth on himself and the table, and choking on the other half. Besides, this was definitely not a moment when he wanted to annoy the man. Instead, he just settled on asking whether he was fine.

"Am I – " Snape paused to cough and wave his hand vaguely in the vicinity of his lap to clean the hot tea, "Am _I_ fine? Are you out of your wits, Potter; I should be the one to ask that question!"

"I'm perfectly fine, Severus," Harry replied with a small smile. "Why would you think I'm not?"

The man in the painting looked thoroughly confused, a look which he had maybe once every five or ten years. "Why would – Potter, first of all, do you really hate your child enough to… to _violate_ him with the name Severus, whether it be first name or second?"

"Hey," Harry snorted, "at least I'm not naming him Hyperion."

Snape just rolled his eyes. "Hyperion is an old wizarding name, perfectly acceptable and usual in pureblood families. Severus is something that my father came up with, probably just to aggravate my mother."

Harry just sighed and sat down on the couch in front of the portrait, something that he had been doing quite a lot in the last six or seven years. "Ron thinks I'm mental, too. But… I want to. Albus is okay with the first name, of course – " Harry could have swore he heard Snape muttering about old, romantic fools, but chose to ignore him, " – and I would be very honoured if you would consent to letting me name my child after you."

The ex-professor put down his half-empty cup of tea and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Potter…"

"Severus, please. It would mean a lot to me."

"If you must," the portrait sighed. "Why are you so persistent about this? Would it not be more appropriate to name the boy after the youngest Mr. Weasley, or someone else who actually has been good to you during your life?"

For a moment, Harry could only sit and gape. "Are you fucking _serious_?"

"No. I wouldn't touch him with a long stick, dead or not." Snape smirked, something Harry had learned to appreciate over the years.

Harry crossed his arms over his chest. "Bloody funny, you are."

"I know."

"How can you say that you haven't been good to me?"

Snape raised his eyebrow. "Potter, you hated me with a burning passion."

"Oh, please," Harry said, rolling his eyes again, "you if anyone should know the difference between hating someone and knowing that they're actually not a horrible person. I mean, really, it's thanks to you that I'm even alive."

"It's not like I did it for _you_ ," Snape scoffed, but Harry didn't take any offence; he was used to the man's attitude by now.

"I know," the younger man smiled, "but I still appreciate it."

"Potter, if you're finished sapping, I would appreciate being able to finish my book and tea." Snape picked up his copy of _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ and turned away from Harry.

"Sure thing, Severus," Harry smiled and walked away.


End file.
